4BasaraPlayerPodcast Plays Fatal Frame 3 and Fatal Frame 4
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Mitsunari, Masamune, Kenshin, dan Yukimura bermain Fatal Frame 3&Fatal Frame 4? Kita lihat saja kegokilan mereka. Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo!


4BasaraPlayerPodcast plays Fatal Frame 3& Fatal Frame 4

Sengoku Basara bukan milikku. Kalo iya, Yukimura sudah aku jadikan couplenya OC ku (Maya Okunizami) #digampar Akihime. Latarnya aku ambil dari masa modern (ya iya, sejak kapan ada PS2 di masa Sengoku Jidai). Let's cekidot. Sorry if OOC nantinya. Ini keinspirasi gegara ngelihat videonya Brad dkk dari 4playerpodcast di youtube yg teriak2 gaje kalo main game serem.

4BasaraPlayerPodcast. Yep, itu adalah akun youtube dari 4 pemain game yang sangat menyukai game berbasis dari Jepang sebagai latarnya. Mereka adalah Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura Sanada, Masamune Date, dan Kenshin Uesugi. Kali ini mereka berencana untuk bermain Fatal Frame 3 dan Fatal Frame 4. Kita lihat kegokilan mereka saat bermain game tersebut dan langsung mereka upload ke Youtube

_**1. Meet Kyoka Kuze part. 1 (Mitsunari Ishida played as Kei Amakura Fatal Frame 3)**_

''Woy, ini pintunya kekunci. Gimana nih?'', kata Mitsunari sambil mengarahkan Kei di game ke arah pintu gudang yang sedang dibuka. ''Kalo masih kekunci, ya cari kuncinya'', kata Kenshin. Mitsunari mengarahkan Kei ke arah pintu gudang yang ada di arah timur dari tempatnya dia tadi. Wow, Mitsunari menemukan kuncinya. ''Wah,dapat kunci nih'', kata Masamune. Lalu ''DUERR!'' alat pendeteksi hantunya menunjukkan warna lampunya merah tandanya ada hantu yang nyerang. ''Aaah! Ahaa! Iiiihiiii! Apaan tuh?!'', jerit Mitsunari yang gemeteran memegang joystik PS nya yang langsung mengarahkan Kei di game ke arah pintu keluar dari gudang dan ''DUEERR!'', hantunya muncul. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang sedang berjalan menuju Kei yang dimainkan Mitsunari dan berusaha menyerangnya. Mitsunari langsung memencet tombol lingkaran di joystiknya langsung membuat Kei mengeluarkan kameranya. Ketika hantu itu ingin menyerangnya, Mitsunari langsung memencet tombol X sehingga membuat Kei memotret hantu itu& menyerangnya. ''Uhuhuhihihi'', Mitsunari tertawa ketakutan karena kaget dengan hantu itu. Hantu tersebut berhasil dipotret 2x combo shot, lalu menghilang. Mitsunari lalu mengarahkan kameranya dengan menggerakkan tombol navigasi ke arah kiri. Lalu hantu itu muncul dan berhasil membuat Mitsunari menjerit. Mitsunari juga berhasil memotret hantu itu tepat di mulutnya yg merah berdarah. ''Ahahahua! Ha ahaha...!'', jerit Mitsunari. Ketika 2x shot, hantunya hilang lagi. Kameranya tak ia pakai lagi, tapi dari belakang, hantu itu menyerangnya. Mitsunari menjerit lagi, tapi bersyukurlah, hantunya gagal mencekiknya. Lalu, Mitsunari (yang mengontrol Kei) berhasil mengalahkan hantu itu dengan serangan zero shot. ''Dasar hantu urkel woman yang super nyebelin!'', kata Mitsunari yang disertai tawa temannya.

_**2. Meet Kyoka Kuze part. 2 (Masamune Date as Rei Kurosawa in Fatal Frame 3) (Link asli: **__** watch?hl=en&gl=ID&client=mv-google&v=TEpLivDCw38)**_

''Akhirnya berhasil masuk. Terus sekarang kita mau ngapain?'', tanya Kenshin. ''Astaga kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain nih. Ya ampun'', kata Yukimura. Pada saat itu, Masamune sedang memakai mode camera obscura untuk serangan mendadak. ''Whoa!'', seru Masamune. ''memang bukan untuk-'' kata-kata Mitsunari tiba-tiba dipotong dengan jeritan keempat orang itu. ''Alamak! Apa itu?!'', seru Kenshin. ''uhuhhu!'', jerit Masamune yang langsung mempause gamenya dalam kondisi Rei sedang diserang sang urkel woman (baca: Kyoka Kuze). ''Dasar nyebelin!'', kata Yukimura. ''Astaga! Ya ampun dasar nyebelin!'', seru Mitsunari. ''Sial!'', sambungnya lagi. ''Nggak... Nggak... Nggak... Ahahaha'', kata Masamune ketakutan. ''Eh, kau yang mengendalikan ceweknya, bung'', kata Kenshin. ''Kau liat sesuatu yang gila dari benda itu?'', kata Mitsunari. Masamune melanjutkan permainannya lagi, lalu Rei (yang dikendalikan Masamune) diserang Kyoka Kuze, lalu dia pause kembali. ''Oh tidak... Aaaaaaah! Dia itu...! Sepertinya hantu Jepang itu adalah agamaku. Dalam hantu itu adalah kesialan!'' kata Masamune.

_**3. Meet Ayako Haibara (Kenshin Uesugi as Misaki Asou in Fatal Frame 4) (link asli: **__** watch?gl=ID&client=mv-google&hl=en&v=TfEDkzwH4Yg)**_

''Aku siap'', kata Kenshin yang memegang console Wii nya dan menggerakkan Misaki ke kamar no. 4. Lalu, ia menggerakkan Misaki ke meja dan dia mengambil item berupa batu biru. Muncullah cutscene Misaki sedang berdiri melihat kamar itu. Ketika Misaki berjalan melintasi tempat tidur, muncullah sesosok hantu kecil di sebelah tempat tidur sedang mengintainya. ''Ya ampun bishamonten'', kata Kenshin ketakutan. Ketika Misaki berjalan ke arah tempat tidur itu, ya langsung ditiban hantu anak kecil yang bernama Ayako Haibara. ''Aaaaaah! Ahaaaaaa ahaaaaa! Ahaaaaa!'', jerit Kenshin dengan kencangnya. ''Ihiiiy! Hiyaaaa hahahahua!'', jerit Kenshin yang langsung berganti dengan tawa yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ayako yang berada di atas Misaki. ''Hey! Pergi dariku! Pergi dariku!'', seru Kenshin ketakutan. Lalu hantu itu muncul, lalu Kenshin menggerakkan Misaki ke arah pojok ruangan. Ketika mau bergerak, ia diserang Ayako lagi dan berhasil lepas. ''Itu buruk! Itu sangat buruk!'', kata Kenshin ketakutan sambil menggerakkan Misaki melewati potongan boneka sampai di pojok ruangan. Ketika ia mau menyerang Ayako, Ayako sudah keburu menghilang dan menyerang Misaki lagi. ''Hey! Lepaskan leherku!'', jerit Kenshin. Lalu ia memasang mode kamera dan berhasil menyerang Ayako sebanyak 4x combo shot lalu menghilang lagi. ''Ya! Dasar sialan! Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menjijikkan itu!'', kata Kenshin. Lalu Ayako muncul lagi dan Kenshin (yang menggerakkan tubuh Misaki di game) berhasil memberi final blow berupa zero shot. ''Ya! Terima itu!'', kata Kenshin. Selesai melawan Ayako, muncullah sesosok arwah cewek. ''ahahaha haaaa!'', jerit Kenshin karena hantu itu mendekati Misaki (yang digerakkan Kenshin). ''Anata... Tareraji?'', kata Misaki di game. Hantu itu memegang wajah Misaki yang sontak membuat Kenshin menjerit.

_**4. The Foot (Yukimura Sanada as Ruka Minazuki in Fatal Frame 4) (link asli: **__** watch?gl=ID&hl=en&client=mv-google&v=baDNIDd5Ft4)**_

''Yang jelas di sini ada biru-biru'', kata Masamune. Yukimura memasang mode camera lalu memotret item di lantai lalu memotretnya. ''Haa ahaa!'', jerit Yukimura. Lalu ia menggerakkan Ruka ke arah item itu lalu mengambilnya, hanya saja ragu-ragu yang membuat Ruka jongkok-berdiri berkali-kali sampai ia mengambil itemnya. Itemnya adalah batu kristal biru. Lalu, Yukimura menggerakkan Ruka ke arah tempat tidur dan dia melihat item dan kembali, dia ragu-ragu mengambil barang itu (walaupun akhirnya mengambil itemnya juga). Setelah mengambil item itu, muncullah cutscene sesosok hantu anak kecil sedang melihat ke arah Ruka (yang dikontrol Yukimura) dan berhasil membuat Yukimura menjerit ketakutan. ''Huaaa! Dia nyerang nggak? Dia nyerang nggak?'', kata Yukimura. Ternyata hantu itu menyerangnya dan sukses membuat darah Ruka berkurang setengah. ''Huaaa! Dia ternyata nyerang!'', jerit Yukimura. Yukimura langsung membuat mode camera dan berhasil menyerang hantu itu. Setelah itu, dia menghilang. Masih dalam mode camera, Yukimura mencari hantu itu. ''Nah, hantunya dimana sekarang? Dimana sekarang?'', kata Yukimura&lagi-lagi dia berhasil dibuat menjerit karena kemunculan hantu itu secara tiba-tiba dan membuat darah Ruka berkurang sedikit. ''Jangan kejar aku... Jangan kejar aku...'', kata Yukimura. Setelah menemukan hantu itu, Yukimura (yang lagi mengontrol Ruka langsung memasang mode camera dan dia berhasil menyerang hantu itu 2x combo shot. ''Kena kau!'', seru Yukimura. Dengan beberapa kali adegan kejar-mengejar dan saling kepusingan memotret hantu itu, hantu itu berhasil ia kalahkan. ''jgyah, dia nyerang karena kita ngambil diarynya dia'', kata Mitsunari disusul tawanya Kenshin.

ya saudara-saudara, segitu dulu aja ficnya. Kalo ada yang mau nambahin adegan-adegan yang Brad mainkan selama main Fatal Frame 3 atau 4, monggo. Soalnya lagi otak buntu. Jadi formatnya gini.

Adegan yang mana: (tulis link youtube nya)

yang main siapa: (pilij antara Mitsunari, Masamune, Kenshin, atau Yukimura)

adios minna-san XD


End file.
